


Hope

by Stars_of_Kyber



Series: Hope [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And so are Hope's misadventures!, But mostly family fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, I'm back!, Kid-fic, One day I'll stop obsessing about Rogue One, This day is not today, With a tiny bit of angst on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_of_Kyber/pseuds/Stars_of_Kyber
Summary: "Hope would eventually be the death of Cassian Andor, he was sure of it. He had, over many occasions, mentioned it to Jyn, making the short woman laugh. K2, on the other hand had stated that there was only a 36% chance that that would actually happen."





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Rebelcaptians! I am back with more Hope!   
> This was supposed to be for the Rebelcaptain week last april, but I'm a bit late. For the Prompt "Hope".  
> This was the first Rebelcaptain one-shot I've ever started writing and I love it very much.  
> I hope you all do as well. 
> 
> Lots of Love  
> Cici

Hope would eventually be the death of Cassian Andor, he was sure of it. He had, over many occasions, mentioned it to Jyn, making the short woman laugh. K2, on the other hand had stated that there was only a 36% chance that that would actually happen. 

Hope, not the strong feeling of belief, the one he often claimed rebellions were built on, but the five-year-old with dark hair and green eyes was sitting in a cot in the the white medbay with a sweet, shameless smile on her lips, her face swallowed by previous crying. A med droid, after poking and prodding, started placing a cast around her left arm. 

“I slipped, Papa.” She said, her voice half sluggish by the pain medication the droid had given her before popping her shoulder into its right place. 

“You slipped?!” He asked, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, trying to maintain his voice calm, though his thick accent betrayed just know nervous he felt. He had rushed to the medbay the moment he’d been commed, and after making sure she was as alright as she could be, he started trying to understand exactly what had happened. “You slipped from the top of an 8 feet tall wall?!” 

“Yes Papa.” She nodded once, her face becoming all businesslike. Cassian rubbed his hands on his face, taking a deep breath into them. 

“How did you get on top of an 8 feet tall wall, Hope?”

“I climbed.” She shrugged her good shoulder. 

“You climbed?!” He asked, his carefully crafted mask of calmness falling, making his face betray his shock. She nodded dutifully, unaware of the mess of memories swirling about climbing and falling in her father’s brain. K-2’s voice telling him to climb echoed in his brain. Jyn’s cry… He swallowed bitter memories from times long gone, trying to grasp hold of his mind, forcing himself to breath deeply and look into his daughter’s eyes. “Why?!” 

“I wanted t’see the view.” She mumbled simply. “Ben said the garden gets prettier if you look at it from higher.”

“You climbed an 8 feet wall to look at the garden from above?” 

“It gets real pretty.” She smiled, as the droid finished his work in her arm. Cassian sighed and lowered himself so his face was leveled with the little girl’s.

“You can't do that kind of thing, cariño.” He said softly, running his hand through his daughter's dark hair and pushing it behind her ear. 

“Why not?” She asked curiously, blinking her green eyes at him. Though she looked much like Cassian, having his coloring and his thin face, looking at Hope’s eyes was just like looking into Jyn’s. “I just wanted to see the view.”

“I know, love, but is dangerous. You could have gotten really badly hurt. What if something worst had happened? Can you imagine how worried I was when I was told you feel down from a wall?”

“I sorry Papa. I didn't mean to.” She mumbled, looking down at her lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, laying a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted nothing more than to keep her there, safe and close to him, to protect her from anything that could someday potentially hurt her, a feeling he'd been nurturing since the moment he had held his daughter for the first time, but he knew that was not the way things worked.

“I know you didn’t, cariño.” He whispered into her hair. “Just don't do it again, promise?” 

“I promise.” She mumbled, wrapping her free arm around his neck. “I love you, Papa.” 

“I love you too, cariño.” 

 

\------------------

 

Later in the evening, Cassian was sitting in the fresher, listening to Hope as she mumbled away about anything that came into her mind as he helped her shower and change into clean pajamas. 

“Papa, my arm hurts.” She whined, as he maneuvered the tunic into her casted arm. “And it itches.” 

“Maybe if you hadn't climbed that wall, it wouldn't hurt or itch.” He answered, pulling her head into the right place and messing with her hair with a smile, to which she made a face. “Besides, I already gave you a painkiller. It takes a little time to work the pain away.” 

“Can I have another one?” He just lifted his eyes to look at her. She hadn't been very receptive to the medicine in the first place. “Alright… well, I was thinking…” Hope started as she picked a comb and handled to him. 

“Turn.” He said, and she did, allowing him to start working on the dark locks of wet hair dripping on her back. “What were you thinking about, little troublemaker?” 

“Maybe we could watch that fun show on the Holonet a little before I have to go to bed.” She began to turn around to face him, but he held her steady by her good shoulder. “I mean, we like that show right? It's really fun.”  

“Hum…” Cassia hummed, running the comb through her hair. “Don't you think is a little late for watching the Holonet?” 

“No…?” She bit her bottom lip, a habit Cassian was sure she had picked up from Jyn after seeing her do it once too many times. “I'm not even tired anyway, Papa. Maybe we can watch just a little bit, just until the pain goes away?” 

He sighed, putting the comb aside, but before he could answer, Hope snapped her head to the half closed door, hearing something he clearly didn't, and was out of the room before her father could look up. 

“No running!” He tried calling as he got up from his seat in the toilet lid and made to follow her. 

“Mama!” He heard her cry, and he wanted to slap himself in the face right in that moment. He had been so nervous about Hope’s misadventures that he forgot that Jyn was supposed to send him a message telling him whether she was arriving tonight or tomorrow. He had that in mind for the past week, since she last commed, but everything seemed to have evaporated from his mind after he got a comm saying his daughter was in the med bay. Apparently, she had arrived, after 3 months off-planet and he completely forgot about her.

Cassian entered the living room of their small apartment in Horsian Prime in time to see his two girls tumbling to the ground, Jyn’s arms secured around Hope as she kissed her daughter's cheeks, forehead and hair and the little girl giggled delighted.  

“You’re home! I missed you, Mama!” Hope said, hiding her face in her mother’s neck. “You were gone for too long this time!” 

“I'm sorry, starshine.” Jyn answered, pressing her lips to the top of Hope’s head. “I missed you so much.”

“Papa, look! Mama’s home!” Hope bounced off her mother’s arms to tug Cassian’s hand. Jyn focus shifted from the bouncy little girl to the dark haired man offering a hand to help her stand and in one swift move, she’s into his arms, tugging her face into the crook of his neck. 

“I'm sorry I didn't go meet you in the landing pad.” He mumbled into her hair and felt her shrug in his arms. 

“I imagined you were busy.” She took a deep breath and pulled away just a little, only enough so that she’s looking into his eyes. Her lips tug upwards. “I missed you, you know?”

“I missed you too.” He said, pushing a stray hair away from her face. “You have no idea how much.” 

“Well, maybe I have.” Her smile was bigger now and Cassian couldn’t who leaned in first but their lips were crashing together. She tugged on the neck of tunic to pull him closer him closer and he obliged without protest, at least from his part.

“Ewwww!” They laughed into their kiss and Jyn pressed their lips together one last time before turning in Cassian’s arms to face their daughter, who was standing on top of the sofa. 

“You listen here, young lady…” Her smile turned into a frown. “What happened to your arm?!”

“I raptured my shoulder and located my arm.” Hope answered dutifully. Jyn’s worried eyes moved from the little girl to Cassian, demanding an explanation.  

“She dislocated her shoulder and fractured her forearm.” His answer didn't ease her frown. Much the opposite, it just made it deeper. 

“How?!” 

“I slipped.” Hope mumbled. “From that wall on the garden.” 

“You slipped from where?!” Jyn's voice was higher than normal as she ran her hand through her hair nervously, her eyes unable to hide the worry in them. 

“I just wanted to see the view.” Hope whined, her eyes turning watery. “Ben said it was really pretty and I was curious, so I climbed. I didn't mean to fall. I didn’t mean to. Don't be mad at me Mama, it was an accident, I'm really sorry.” 

Jyn’s eyes turned back to Cassian, half angry, half terrified. “What the kriff happened?” she asked silently, desperately.

“Later.” He mouthed back. She glanced between him and the now opening crying little girl and with a deep breath, the short woman turned back to face their daughter. 

“I'm not mad, starshine.” She mumbled, sounding softer than her eyes let out, catching a tear in Hope’s cheek with her thumb before smiling conspiratorially at her. “I just didn't know that my daughter was part Wookiee.” 

“I'm not part Wookiee!” Hope’s red puffy face twisted proudly. “I'm just very good at climbing.” 

Cassian could tell even without looking at her that, even though she had a smile plastered on her face, Jyn’s eyes were just as haunted by past memories of long gone blue planets and hot sandy beaches contrasting with the cold of a data vault, of broken fallen bodies that seemed very much dead as his were, but Hope was too young to notice that kind of thing and seemed very pleased when Jyn responded with:

“I can see you are, starshine.” While she wrapped her arms tight around her little girl.

“Mama, let’s watch the Holonet!” Hope said, forgetting her past crying, tugging Jyn closer to the edge of the sofa. 

“I would love to, darling, but I’m exhausted.” She said, placing a kiss on the top of Hope’s hair, her eyes still half hunted by the past. “I’m just going to take a trip to the fresher and hit the bed. But I can tuck you in, if you like.” 

“Alright, that will do.” Hope sighed dramatically, making her parents laugh. Jyn pulled her over the sofa edge into her arms and Hope leaned her chin in her mother’s shoulder. 

“Are you coming, Papa?”

“Yeah, Papa.” Jyn smiled at him, offering her free hand. “Come on!”

 

\---------

 

“Mama, you’re doing it wrong!” Hope protested as her mother tugged locks of her hair back in a braid as she liked to wear it.

“Oh is that so?” Jyn asked, a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

“Yes! Papa knows how to do it right.”

“So Papa’s the only one who knows how to braid your hair right now?” Jyn mumbled with a fake hurt look in her eyes, eyeing Cassian over their daughter’s head.

“Don’t worry, Mama.” Hope said, patting Jyn’s hand as she turned to face her, giving her laughing father access to her loose hair. “Papa can teach you how to do it right.” 

Cassian tried to keep a straight face at Jyn’s shocked and somewhat outraged expression while he pulled on Hope’s wild dark locks, but it was difficult. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,  _ mija _ .” He said, kissing his daughter’s head with a laugh. “Lay down now, come on.” 

“I’m not tired.” She replied with a yarn, covering her mouth with her good hand, as if to hide it.

“Of course you’re not.” Jyn said very seriously, pulling the blankets up to the little girl’s shoulders and placing a kiss on her forehead. “But you need to close your eyes anyway, right?” 

“Right…” Hope mumbled with a sigh, trying to make herself comfortable with the casted arm. “Are you staying?” 

“Of course! I said I’d tuck you in, didn’t I?” 

“Where were you this time, Mama?” Hope asked, and Jyn, while softly caressing her daughter’s face, lashed on telling some wildly exaggerated story about a rocky like planet with blue and green inhabitants and strange animals who tried to eat one of the soldier’s head off because his hair had the same color as the wild berries that grew close to the cliff’s edges. 

Cassian watched the interaction from the door, a soft smile growing more and more on his lips with Hope’s ohs and ahs and the way she sleepilly held onto Jyn as the story progressed. It all halted to a stop when Hope started snoring softly against her pillow. Jyn laughed softly, kissing the little girl’s forehead and joining Cassian outside the door.

“Well, that was unusually easy.” She mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. 

“Painkillers.” He said as means of explanation, tugging her closer to him and breathing her in. Force, he missed her.

“Makes sense.” She answered. “Remember that mission in Chandrila when you got hurt and they gave you some painkillers and you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me how much you liked my hair and then went back to sleep?” He laughed into her shoulder.

“Will you ever let me forget it?” 

“Never” She answered, kissing his cheek, then the corner of his lips, then tugging him down by the collar of his shirt to get a proper kiss. His hand slipped under her shirt, running his fingers under her breast band before she pulled away a little. He moved his lips down to her neck, making her sigh. “Cassian.” She said.

“Hum.” He mumbled, focusing most his attention on her neck.

“I’m all sweaty.” 

“I don’t care.” He answered, nibbling at her ear, making her giggle.  

“But I do.” She half heartedly tried to push him away. “Seriously, I need a shower.” 

“Would you like some company?” A wicked grin spread across her face at his suggestion and she moved away from him, making her way to their bedroom’s adjacent fresher, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. She stopped and turned to look at him at the door.

“Well, are you coming?” All Cassian could do was nod and follow her. 

 

\-------------------

“Papa?” Cassian blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dark room before he could find the source of the whispering voice, standing next to his side of the bed. “Papa!”

“Hope what…? It’s…” He turned his eyes to the chronos “0300, what are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep.” She wined, and he sits up rubbing his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, tugging her to sit next to him.

“My arm hurts.” She complained with tearful eyes. “And I had a bad dream.” She sniffs. “Can I sleep here tonight?” 

Cassian looks over to Jyn, who’s so exhausted that she went off like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, and now seemed completely undisturbed by the conversation around her, and back to his daughter before nodding to her. 

She crawled to lay down between her parents, snuggling herself the best she could with her casted arm with her back to Jyn’s chest and offering a watery smile at her father as he layed back down facing her, pushing a lock of her hair way from her face. Jyn didn’t even open her eyes as she curled her arm around Hope’s middle and she pulled her daughter closer to her. Cassian rested his own arm over the two girls. 

“G’night, Papa.” Hope whispered, closing her eyes.

“Good night, Cariño.” Cassian smiled and the allowed soft breathing sound of the two most important people in his life lull him back to much needed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos make my day brighter.  
> I've had no beta, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
